


Sticky

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [18]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Punishment, Teasing, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: The Saints are playing a harmless little game of Uno.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 11





	Sticky

The Saints were hanging out in the Purgatory nightclub, all of the lieutenants were present, including the Boss, they sat on some couches off in a secluded spot of the hideout together to be a little more private, while the rest of the gang either hung out at the bar or around one of the stripper poles, drinking liquor and watching the dancers wrap their skimpily clad bodies around poles.

Velvet sat next to Johnny while Pierce and Shaundi sat opposite to them, they had an ammo crate as a small makeshift table set up between them which they used to play Uno, they had previously tried to teach the Boss poker but she wouldn't understand the rules and get frustrated, so they picked a simpler game that relied on colors and numbers instead, Velvet was very lucky, it seemed like she had almost every 'skip', 'draw-two' and 'draw-four-wild' card in the deck, and it always ended up being Johnny who'd get affected by it, which peeved him a little to say the least, he knew she was doing it on purpose to annoy him since every time she played such cards she shot him a teasing look, "Uno!" she called out as she put down her next-to-last card while Johnny still had seven cards in his hand, Shaundi had four and Pierce had three left, Johnny put his blue five on Velvet's blue six, Shaundi followed with a red five, forcing Pierce to draw another card, the Boss had a smug smile on her face as she put down her remaining red seven, "I win!" she exclaimed excitedly as the others just tossed their cards onto the table, "Johnny, what happened, you still had so many cards at the end," she teased him, "Now, what's my price?" she asked gloatingly, Gat couldn't believe that he lost and got annoyed at a kid's game, "How about I'll get you a beer?" he offered as he got up, "Yeah, sure," she accepted as she collected the cards and shuffled them before neatly putting them back onto the crate, Pierce also got up from the couch and followed Gat to get a cold one for himself.

As Johnny was making his way over to the fridge behind the bar where they kept their beverages in, he got an idea on how to pay her back for her teasing, he opened the refrigerator, grabbed two cans of beer and violently shook one of them, Pierce had caught up to him and saw what he was doing, "You know she's gonna kill you, right?" he tried to warn him, "Probably," Gat just shrugged as he made his way back, Pierce quickly took a beer out of the cooler and sprinted back to their lounge, no way he was going to miss this.

Johnny handed Vivi her well earned beer as he opened his own and emptied it with a few gulps, he wouldn't have much time, he didn't sit down for a quicker escape, the Boss didn't seem to notice how he was ready to make a run for it at any second, she raised her can triumphantly, "To the victor go the spoils," she exclaimed before opening it, the moment she lifted the pop tab the drink exploded into her face, showering her with the sticky liquid, Shaundi covered her mouth with her hands as she tried her hardest not to laugh, Pierce was grinning ear to ear at the sight of the Boss' face and hair covered in beer, Gat was smirking in victory, "Cheers, Boss," he mocked her as he took a careful step back, Velvet just sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before she realized what exactly had just happened, she slowly got up without saying a word, her drenched hair hung in front of her face, hiding her angry expression, she crushed the beer can in her hand and let it drop to the floor, "JONATHAN GAT!" she shouted like an infuriated mother who had just run in on her son doing drugs, Johnny knew things weren't going to be pretty when she called him that, so he made a run for the stairs, the Boss leaped over the couch and gave chase, the partying had stopped at this point as everyone was watching their leader race after her second in command and wondered if they would ever see him again.


End file.
